Life with the Washingtons
by HamiltonAsparagus
Summary: Alexander gets adopted by the Washingtons. He is a mute, but can Lafayette, the Washingtons, and his friends help him speak again? Requested by Sam Parks. Happy Birthday to her! Very angsty, please proceed with caution! Hamliza and Burrdosia, with hints of Mullette and Lams.
1. Enter Alexander

Alexander had lived his whole life as practically an orphan. First, he had been born illegitimate. Then, his father had left his family swaddled in debt. Then, his mother had died.

Then the hurricane had hit. Alexander and his brother James had been left homeless. They had scavenged on the streets. Then, a message had come. A family wanted to adopt James. They only wanted one child, however, so they couldn't take Alexander.

It was enough to make anyone insane. But Alexander wasn't insane. He was simply silent. He didn't talk at all to anyone, the shock was too great.

But that didn't stop his expression. Alexander had begun writing, on any scrap of paper he could find. He wrote about his life, the things he saw in the street, the hurricane. He had worked particularly hard on the hurricane piece. He had sent it to a newspaper he had seen in the streets, hoping against hope that it would be published. It was. That's when he had received a call that there was a family in the United States that would adopt him. He had been shocked. But not enough to speak again.

He had boarded the flight with a social worker from the island, but none of it had felt real.

Until now.

George and Martha Washington. That's what he's been told their names were. He looks up at the faces that shine to greet him.

"Hello, Alexander!" greets Martha warmly.

"Welcome to the United States!" adds George.

"Bonjour, mon ami! Bienvenue à Etats-Unis!" chirps a third voice with a French accent, which comes from a teenager with floppy brown hair and a t-shirt with the French flag on it, who Alexander had not yet noticed. The French words surface in his head, from when his mother taught him to speak French, but they don't tumble out.

They seem so excited, but their faces fall when he doesn't reply. His social worker grabs their arms and steers them gently over to a corner, where they talk in hushed voices. Alexander knows his social worker is telling them about how he's a mute, and how to deal with him.

He stands quietly until they come back over. George and Martha have sympathetic looks on their faces,

which Alexander hates. The French kid, though, doesn't have pity on his face, he has a stoic look on his face, one that suggests to Alexander that this kid hasn't had an easy life either. The look in his eyes gives Alexander the impression that this kid has had similar circumstances, of poverty, of neglect. Alexander doesn't know how these thoughts come to his mind, but he just _knows_.

George and Martha seem to notice Alexander watching the kid, because their faces regain the light.

Martha addresses Alexander. "This is Lafayette, he came to us as part of a French exchange program." She turns to Alexander's social worker. "So sorry for not telling you about him, I just didn't want Alexander to feel overwhelmed."

"No problem. I'll just take note of that." Alexander's social worker says, scribbling on his clipboard. "Okay, well, I'll leave you to it." He says optimistically, knowing full well that Alexander is going to be a bother, since he's a mute. He walks away.

George looks puzzled that Alexander only has one suitcase, of which he still hasn't let go. Lafayette just shrugs at George, as though warning him not to say anything. George seems to understand, Alexander wonders if George has gone through the same thing with Lafayette.

"Well, Alexander, are you hungry?" Martha asks.

Alexander doesn't feel very hungry, maybe that's just because he's used to skipping meals due to a lack of food on the island. He shakes his head.

"Okay, well, we prepared food at home in case you're hungry later. I suppose if you're not hungry right now, we should start heading home." Martha remarks.

At these words, George and Lafayette start striding off toward the car, whispering to one another. Martha hangs back with Alexander. "I am so sorry about what happened to your family, and I know adjusting isn't easy. I realize that you might not want to talk, but I hope my family and I can give you that comfort again. I hope you will give us a chance to be your new family. I have an inkling that you speak French, and Lafayette will just love you. We read your essay, and we realized you have the spark, you just need the encouragement."

Alexander appreciates her speech, but knows it's empty words. He notices that she does not mention what happened to Lafayette.

He nods appreciatively, and she seems to relax. They make their way to the car, and climb in with Lafayette and George. Lafayette smiles and puts his arm around Alexander. Alexander doesn't move, but he stiffens. He's had some bad experiences with touching on the island. Although it's the smallest of motions, Lafayette notices and removes his arm slowly. Lafayette seems to notice the smallest things, leading Alexander to wonder again what happened to Lafayette.

When they get home, Martha sets to stirring a pot of what looks like soup. Alexander is shocked. He hasn't seen such large amounts of food in a long time. George joins her, smiling and putting his arms over her from behind. She smiles.

Alexander doesn't know what to do. He just stands there awkwardly as Lafayette climbs the stairs.

"Lafayette, darling, we are going to have dinner in about 10 minutes, so please come down at that time." Martha says.

She turns to face Alexander. "Alexander, why don't you go up to your room?"

She calls Lafayette. "Lafayette, could you please show Alexander to his room?"

"Oui, Maman!" comes the reply from the top of the stairs.

Lafayette bounds down the stairs, his hair bouncing, as he grabs Alexander's hand and pulls him up the stairs.

Alexander acquiesces, letting Lafayette pull him up the stairs.

Lafayette enters a room two doors down from the stairs. "Alexandre, nous avons préparé sa chambre pour toi."

He smacks himself on the head. "English, arrgh. I keep forgetting. We have prepared your room for you," he gestures around the room, to the few posters on the walls. "We didn't know what you'd like, so this is what we thought you'd like, you can change it if you want."

Alexander spots a whiteboard on the wall. He writes, "Je connais le français. Je comprends tes mots."

[I know French. I understand your words.]

Lafayette squeals. "Finally, someone I can talk to in my native language, besides John of course, but John doesn't live with us."

Alexander writes, "Qui est John?"

[Who is John?]

"Mon ami." Lafayette replies.

Alexander nods, placing his little suitcase on the bed. He has never seen such a large bed, it blows his mind. He goes back to the board. "Which side is yours?"

"Mon ami, this is your room." Lafayette says gently, at which Alexander gasps. He's never had a room all to himself before, he's had to share with at least 10 other boys, if he gets a room at all, all his life. "My room is across the hall, in the first room on the opposite side of the stairs." Lafayette adds.

"I know how you feel about all this. I had the same reaction when I first came here. I still do every day." Lafayette says, lowering his voice and his eyes as he says this.

Alex writes, "I was about to ask. You seem to catch all the issues I have. What happened in your life? The Washingtons don't speak French, so you're not their son. I hope you don't think I'm prying. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Lafayette smiles sadly. "I came here as part of a French exchange program, five years ago. To a different family, not the Washingtons. This family was abusive and used to yell at and hit their children. I had the same experience when I lived there. While I was in the United States, my parents were killed in a car accident, and I was left an orphan."

"Oh." Alexander writes.

Lafayette continues, "I went back to France, to resolve issues, but my uncle took me in. He was convinced that my absence caused the accident, and he used to routinely beat me. I ran away one night while he was drunk, and the French police took one look at my bruises and sent a request to America for a loving family to adopt me. The Washingtons jumped at the chance, and I've lived here with them for about three years. I couldn't ask for anyone better. I hope you can adjust to this too, I will help as much as I can. I notice all the little movements you make because I made those same movements at one time, and desperately wanted someone to notice. But no one ever did." He hangs his head.

Alexander winces. "I'm sorry. Can I unpack my stuff?" He asks politely in writing.

Lafayette goes back to his usual jovial self. "Oui, oui, mon ami! Tu veux de l'aide?"

[Yes, yes, my friend! You want some help?]

Alexander shakes his head. Even though Lafayette just told him the most painful thing about his whole life, Alexander still doesn't fully trust him. Alexander hates himself for thinking like that, but it's just his nature from living on the island, where people got cheated or killed for trusting others.

Once Lafayette goes downstairs, Alexander sits at his desk and puts his bag in the closet, knowing he is not going to need to unpack, he'll be kicked out so soon.

"Alexandre, viens, s'il te plaît!" Lafayette calls cheerfully up the stairs.

Alexander looks up from poking himself with the point of a compass. He looks down at his slightly red and bleeding skin. Realizing the Washingtons might throw him out for it, he pulls his threadbare sweater over himself, despite the sweltering August heat. He doesn't have any other long clothes. He can't afford them, and on the island, no one cared if he made himself bleed. They'd rather he be dead, so they could have one less homeless orphan wandering the streets.

He heads down the stairs, wanting his family to like him, for a chance, one he knows he doesn't have, to stay here permanently.

He enters the kitchen to see George, Martha, and Lafayette sitting at the kitchen table. Martha speaks first.

"Alexander, dear, why are you wearing a sweater when it is so hot?" She inquires, getting up and attempting to gently pull the sweater off of Alexander. Alexander grabs the sweater, moving his arms up and down his arms, as though indicating coldness.

"You're cold? But it's so hot! Well, maybe it was warmer on your island." Martha remarks.

Lafayette looks pointedly and sharply at Alexander, but does not say anything.

George interrupts, "Alexander, we did not have proper introductions, I think. My name is George, please call me that. This is my wife, Martha, please call her that. I think you already met Lafayette well enough, he is French, and he is our son."

At this, George looks to Lafayette with a knowing look, Alexander thinks George already knows that Lafayette told Alexander what happened to him. Lafayette nods slightly, confirming this idea.

"Please have a seat." George gestures to a chair. Alexander pulls out the chair and sits in it. George, Martha, and Lafayette resume their seats at the table.

"Alexandre, mon ami, nous avons une idée! Tu devrais venir avec moi à l'école! Tu peux regarder mes amis!" Lafayette announces excitedly.

[Alexander, my friend, we have an idea! You should come with me to school! You can see my friends!]

"School starts next week. Do you want to go there? I understand if you want to stay home for a week or two, since you just got here. You are so intelligent, it would be a waste for you to not go to school. Plus, you can make some friends, I'm sure Lafayette can introduce you to his." Martha asks.

George looks at Martha approvingly, and Lafayette nods, bouncing up and down excitedly a little bit.

Alexander nods. He goes to the board in the kitchen, a little puzzled about why all the rooms in the house have boards, little does he know that the Washingtons knew he was mute before he arrived here, and bought a bunch of boards to write on, knowing he was inclined to write.

He writes, "I would love to do that. I cannot wait to get a real education from someone other than my mother."

Martha smiles. "Well, now that the issue has been settled, let's have dinner!"

**Bonjour, mes amis! That is the first chapter of a request for a certain Sam Parks, whose birthday is tomorrow. Please keep in mind that this fanfiction will be slightly angsty, so if it bothers you, please do not read. I do not know if any of you read **_**"**_**Dramatic Fluff" when I first published it. I had published some but written more angst, but now it is fluff. This story will be similar to that. We'll see what happens to Alexander. Also, I am going to change the name, I just needed a quick title. Please suggest a title in your review, or PM me! Please leave a review with any suggestions or anything! I love to read them!**

**P.S. I will be getting back to "The Time of Our Lives" next week, don't worry!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	2. Enter John and Hercules

**Trigger Warning: Mention/Slight Description of Eating Disorder, slight self-harm**

**Please be careful with the trigger warnings. Also, I do not have any of the above things, so I am very sorry if they are represented incorrectly.**

Martha looks concernedly at Alexander, who has been pushing his food around for the entirety of dinner.

"Alexander, are you not hungry? You do not have to eat if you do not want to." She inquires.

Alexander shakes his head. He makes a split second decision not to tell her about his eating disorder. He wants to stay here for as long as possible, at least until the welts on his back heal.

Martha purses her lips. "Well, I guess it must be difficult to adjust to this. Please eat at least ten spoonfuls, I do not want you to starve."

Alexander thinks briefly that he would like to starve. It would be so much easier. He brushes these thoughts off with a shake of his head, which Martha takes notice of.

He slowly puts ten spoonfuls of soup in his mouth, then picks up his bowl and stands up. Martha also stands up, helping him take care of the bowl.

George and Lafayette have left a long time ago, having finished dinner. Only Martha was sitting calmly with Alexander at the table.

Martha directs Alexander as he gingerly puts the bowl on the counter. He feels bad for wasting food, but he simply cannot eat anymore.

Martha addresses Alexander. "Tomorrow Lafayette is going to meet some of his friends in the park. Do you want to tag along? I think it would be good if you did."

Alexander shrinks under her gaze, and Martha places her hand on Alexander's arm (at which Alexander flinches). Intimidated, Alexander nods, not wanting to disappoint her.

"Wonderful!" Martha chirps. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep?"

Alexander acquiesces, climbing the stairs.

He falls onto his bed, grabbing the compass off the desk.

He can't believe this is all his, he hasn't had so many objects be his in his whole life.

He resumes absentmindedly dragging the compass across his skin, and then abruptly stands up and walks to the bathroom, forcing himself to vomit the little he has eaten into the toilet.

Ughhhhh... He thinks. Nothing has gotten better.

He cleans up and goes to his room, collapsing on the bed.

When he wakes up, the first thing he hears is Lafayette's voice. "Bonjour, mon ami! Viens! Nous allons aller au centre commercial!"

[Good morning, my friend! Come! We are going to the mall!]

Lafayette waves some slips of paper in the air. "These are the required materials for school!"

At the mention of school, Alexander sits up in bed.

Lafayette continues, "George says that since we are going out to buy them, we might as well get you some clothes and possessions! Come! Get up!"

Alexander stands up slowly, not wanting to get dizzy and blow his cover.

He only has one pair of clothes, which he is already wearing, so he lets Lafayette tug him to bathroom to brush his teeth while the Frenchman gets dressed.

Lafayette comes out of his room just as Alexander finishes brushing. Lafayette gently steers Alexander downstairs.

Martha is waiting. ''Good morning, guys! I made pancakes!''

Alexander's eyes flick to the stove, where pancakes are cooking. The smell tantalizes his nose. Under Martha's watchful eye, Alexander and Lafayette enjoy warm, syrupy pancakes. Alexander can only handle one, but the taste and fulfillment contends his stomach nonetheless.

Once they've finished, Martha speaks. "Alexander, I am sure you have seen that Gilbert has the lists of school books, I would like you and him to go to the mall and purchase the books. Also, since you're going out, it's the perfect opportunity to buy you some clothes and room decorations. Gilbert, you buy your books as well, and please help Alexander."

Lafayette nods enthusiastically.

Alexander sends him a question with his eyes. Gilbert?

Lafayette answers, "That is my official name, but I prefer to be called Lafayette. Only select few are permitted to call me Gilbert or Gil for short, you are one of them."

Martha clears her throat. "Now, Alexander, since you need to buy school books, clothing, and room decorations, we are giving you 400 dollars. Gilbert, since you do not need as many things, you get 200 dollars."

Alexander gasps. Lafayette smiles sadly. "I know how you feel, mon ami. I was also shocked when I first came here. But Martha and George are wonderful."

Lafayette smiles and accepts the money. Martha jumps in, "Alexander, please take the money."

When Martha offers Alexander his share, he shakes his head and hands, trying his best to decline the money. Martha will not hear it, and manages to secure it in his palm.

"Viens, Alexandre!" Lafayette tugs Alexander's hand enthusiastically. Alexander acquiesces, letting Lafayette pull him out the door.

They clamber into Lafayette's car, and Lafayette drives to the mall. On the way, he pulls out his phone and dials a number that Alexander sees briefly as "Hercules Mulligan."

"Hercules, mon cher, I am bringing Alexander to the mall, care to join us?" He asks the person.

Alexander cannot hear the reply, but he assumes that the person has said yes based on the way that Lafayette brightens even more, if that was possible.

"Oh, and bring John, s'il te plaît, I think Alexander will like to know some people before he starts school with us next week." Lafayette adds. He listens. "Merci, à plus tard!" He hangs up.

[Thank you, see you later!]

Lafayette and Alexander arrive at the mall. Lafayette shuts off the car and exits, striding toward the mall while fixing his hair. Alexander follows close behind.

They enter the mall, and Lafayette directs them to the stationary store. Alexander is in heaven surrounded by so many books. He would love to buy all of them!

But the Washingtons have given him money, and if he wants to stay here, he shouldn't waste it. So, he dutifully collects the books on the list Lafayette gives him.

They leave the store and enter a different store, this one full of room accessories. Lafayette gently leads Alexander around the store, showing him various objects and asking if he would like them in his room.

Alexander says no to everything until Lafayette sighs quietly and tells him that he must buy at least three items. So Alexander picks three things that look nice, and pays for them.

"Okay, Alexander, we are going to take a little bit of a break now. I have some friends I want you to meet." Lafayette announces.

Alexander shrugs. Lafayette leads him in the direction of the food court. Lafayette scans the tables, looking for someone, presumably the "Hercules Mulligan" he was talking to earlier.

His eyes alight on a table. He pulls Alexander in that direction.

Alexander keeps his eyes down, something he is used to from growing up on the island. Lafayette taps him in a way that suggests he should look up.

Alexander looks up into the face of a tall kid, who greets him warmly. "Hi! My name is Hercules Mulligan. You must be Alexander, I'm so glad to meet you!"

Alexander tries his best to smile and nods, a little intimidated.

That's when his eyes fall on the kid next to Hercules and he startles. The kid has freckles across his entire face, sparkling eyes, and a shocking complexion. Alexander is taken away by this boy's beauty.

He smiles involuntarily and the boy looks at him with an equally starstruck expression.

The boy introduces himself. "Hey, yo, I'm John Laurens in the place to be!" He laughs nervously.

Alexander smiles. So this is the John Lafayette was talking about.

John continues. "So, uh, I heard you'll be going to school with us?"

Alexander nods.

"Yeah, it'll be great! You can meet Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy too!" Hercules adds.

Alexander smiles. Maybe this home will be okay.

**21 Chump Street reference, anyone? Hello people! I am sorry I didn't get to the school yet. I felt this needed to be addressed first. I might have to be slow with this story since I have some limitations with this story in particular. I hope you liked this chapter, Sam Parks and anyone else who is reading. Also, this story is Hamliza, but there is a smidge of Lams to get the story rolling. I love reading your reviews, please do review! I am a little stuck on what to write in the future (not the next chapter, but future ones), suggestions are welcome! Also, for people looking for the Enchanted Forest story, I put that one out on Wednesday, so it's probably a little lower on the list. Please suggest title change for this story. Please review!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	3. The School

Lafayette leads the group into a clothing store.

"Mes amis, aidez-moi chercher des vêtements pour Alexandre."

[My friends, help me to look for some clothes for Alexander.]

"What did you say?" inquires Hercules.

"Help me find clothes for Alexander." Lafayette repeats in English.

"Ooh, of course!" exclaims Hercules happily.

Lafayette and Hercules push Alexander into a dressing room, bringing him various outfits to try on, all of which are tedious.

Somehow John has gotten mixed up in this, and Hercules is working on getting clothes for him as well. John looks just as bored as Alexander feels, but still somehow looks amazing.

They go through most of the clothes, looking for the ones that suit Alexander best. Then they get to one at which Alexander hesitates. It is sleeveless, and will show off all his cuts.

Alexander knocks on the door. He knows Lafayette will understand he can't wear it.

He tries to make the best of it. He pulls on the last shirt, which mercifully has sleeves, and comes out of the room.

Lafayette and Hercules clap and cheer at how it highlights his form. John seems a little nervous, as though he understands, but not like he is trying to pity Alexander or tell his parents. John seems to understand the situation in the same way Lafayette does, and Alexander wonders what his situation is.

Alexander sighs in relief. If John decided to tell his parents, that might be the end of Alexander's time with the Washingtons.

They buy a number of shirts, all of which Alexander has no idea how to style. But Lafayette promises to show him daily and arrange his uniform to impress everyone.

They leave the mall, Lafayette hugging Hercules and John goodbye.

Lafayette and Alexander walk with Hercules and John to their car, and Alexander notices a rainbow bumper sticker reading "I'm so gay I can't even drive straight." He smiles, wondering who that statement is about.

Then Alexander and Lafayette go to their own car and drive home.

When they arrive home, Lafayette comes into Alexander's room. He peeks into Alexander's closet.

Alexander realizes, too late, that his compass is in there, and it is stained with blood. Lafayette will know right away.

He tries to ease Lafayette away from the closet, but it is too late. Lafayette has seen the compass.

Lafayette doesn't seem upset, necessarily. Instead, he turns to Alexander and instructs him carefully.

"Vois-moi tes mains, s'il te plait."

[Show me your hands, please.]

Alexander has no choice. He turns his hands, palms up, over to Lafayette.

Lafayette inspects the cuts on Alexander's arms and hands, and especially wrists.

He sighs tiredly. "Alexandre, have you been doing this here?"

Alexander feels he must tell the truth for his own sake. He nods.

"Why?" asks Lafayette.

"It's not because of you or the Washingtons." Alexander hurries to write on the board. "It's just habit. In fact, you are the most caring family I've ever had. Most just beat me."

Lafayette nods. "You are right about that. I used to do something similar. I was a smoker. I got addicted when I was with the mean family in the States. Their children used to smoke, and they invited me once. I went along, hoping to earn their praise by being like them. That didn't happen, and I got addicted."

"I smoked in their house and in my uncle's house. When I got here, Martha and George did their best to help me quit. With their encouragement and programs, I managed to curb and eventually end my addiction. But it felt like the best thing at the time. It gave me reprieve. That must be how it feels to you. But it is better without it." Lafayette continues. "I feel a lot better now than I did while smoking. I no longer feel ill all the time and I have clearer breathing."

"Thank you for sharing that story." Alexander writes.

"Oui. And Martha and George can help you." Lafayette says.

Alexander flinches. "Wait, wait, don't tell them, please." He writes.

"But why not? You need help, Alexandre!" Lafayette protests.

"They'll kick me out! This is the only home in which I've felt safe!" Alexander writes frantically.

Lafayette stops. He realizes just how like him Alexander is. He didn't want Hercules telling the Washingtons about his addiction, but that turned out to be better. But Hercules started by taking his cigarettes.

"Fine. I will not tell them. For now. If the problem gets worse, I promise I will. But I cannot let you keep cutting yourself." And with that, Lafayette takes Alexander's compass out of the closet.

"You can do without a compass. Or get one without a point. Or trace a circle." Lafayette says, knowing Alexander will protest that he needs the compass for math.

Alexander looks subdued. He writes on the board. "Why was Hercules so excited about getting me clothes?"

"He wants to be a tailor when he graduates. This is practice and he loves it. As for me, I am French. That is enough explanation." Lafayette chuckles.

"Mon ami, you should eat. Come down for dinner and then sleep. School starts next week, you should be well-rested." He adds.

Alexander acquiesces, not wanting to give Lafayette a reason to tell the Washingtons.

He pushes food around his plate again, vomits, and goes into his bedroom to write.

But he is so tired that he falls asleep at his desk.

This continues on and off for a week, and Alexander wishes more and more for school to start.

Alexander packs his backpack, anxious about the week ahead.

X

On the day school starts, Alexander is shaken awake by Lafayette, who is glad to find Alexander asleep in his bed and not at his desk. Lafayette decides to address the sleeping problem tonight.

He reminds Alexander to pack his board to write on. Alexander places it in his bag, cursing himself that he almost forgot it.

They eat a minor breakfast that Alex can manage, and walk to school. It's not a long walk, and Lafayette talks most of the way, trying to get Alex into the spirit.

They get to school, and Lafayette leads Alexander into the counseling office to collect his schedule.

Alex breathes a sigh of relief that he has classes with Laf, Herc, and John. He wouldn't want to have class alone, he'd be so bored.

The only class he has alone is his math class, since it is sophomore college level. None of the others have that level of math.

Alexander goes through the day without too much trouble.

Until math class. He walks in and surveys where to sit.

He doesn't know anyone, but there is one girl with pale features and soft brown hair that is very pretty. She smiles at him, and Alexander decides to sit next to her.

She greets him warmly. "Hello, my name is Elizabeth Schuyler, but you can call me Eliza. What is yours?"

Alexander quickly pulls out his board. He writes neatly, to impress her.

"Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton."

"Hello, Alexander Hamilton." She replies. "What grade are you in?"

Alexander notes that she does not ask about his health or family or not talking. He is grateful. Those topics all bother him.

"I'm a freshman." He writes.

"Really?" She asks. "Me too! Cool!"

"I know you might not know where everything in the school is, want me to give you a tour?" She offers.

Alexander nods. He is less excited about the tour than spending a bit of time with this girl, the first that has ever noticed him or conversed with him.

"Cool! Maybe after class? It'll be quick." She promises.

He smiles.

Just then the teacher is walks in, and they turn to face the front.

"Oh, I'm in your biology class too. But I didn't get to talk to you, 'cause you had your friends around you." Elizabeth whispers before turning around.

Alexander remembers seeing this girl, but he was too absorbed by John and the conversation.

The math lesson isn't too hard. The math teacher calls Alexander up to solve a question on the board.

A boy in the back yells, "He can't do it, only I can!"

Alexander's spirit is fueled. He works through the problem on the board, neglecting to write a few steps that are simple. He wants to show he doesn't need pencil and paper.

When Alexander finishes, the teacher approves of the process and answer, and commends Alex on his good work.

Alex nods appreciatively and goes back to his seat where Eliza gives him a high-five.

The boy that heckled him is now looking at him angrily, but Alexander doesn't care.

Class finishes, and Eliza tells him that she will meet him in a few minutes in the hall for the tour.

Alexander nods.

Before he can think, the boy that called out comes up to him along with two other boys.

"Hey, guy that doesn't talk! My name is Thomas Jefferson, and I rule this class. I'm the smartest, and I'm not gonna let you take it away."

Alexander shrugs and tries to leave the room. But Jefferson blocks his path.

"It's not that easy, kid. You're gonna have to pay!"

And Jefferson shoves Alexander against the wall.

Pain lights across Alexander's back, but he holds his tongue. He doesn't want to inspire this guy. And plus, he doesn't talk anyway, and he won't start for Jefferson.

Jefferson seems satisfied, and he calls his two goons to come with him.

They file out, and Alexander stands and stumbles to the bathroom. He cleans up his appearance and heads out to meet Eliza.

Eliza gives him a tour, and Alexander smiles and appreciates. But Eliza seems to realize something is wrong. Alexander writes on his board that he must get to class, and hurries away. He doesn't want this beautiful girl to know how messed up he is.

Alexander pays half-attention in the rest of his classes, he already knows the material.

When it's finally time to go home, Alexander walks home with Lafayette, neglecting to mention the beating.

He goes upstairs and flops down on his bed, wishing the day would just be over.

He goes to his desk and starts writing.

**Sam Parks, would you mind if I put in Adrienne and Elizabeth? I am really proud of this chapter.**

**Yesterday's update was a bonus chapter. I hope you liked it. To all the people that have favorited, followed, etc. this story, thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Fiona White: I checked, and I will be able to put Usnavi in, I will try to create an update on the story as soon as possible, thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus :)**


	4. Thunderstorm

**Warning: Mention of Panic Attack**

**Please forgive me if the description I use is wrong, I've never had a panic attack.**

"Bonjour, mon ami!" exclaims Lafayette excitedly, bouncing into Alexander's room.

He finds Alexander slumped over his table, pen still in his slack fingers. He peers over Alexander's shoulder at what he was writing. It's an essay for History class that isn't due for three months.

Lafayette shakes Alexander awake, noticing how fragile Alexander seems. He has obviously not been eating properly.

Alexander makes an indistinguishable noise, something like annoyance for being woken up.

"Alexander, we have school today. You must sleep better and eat well, do you understand? I will not let you keep depriving yourself, and I will not hesitate to force you." Lafayette insists.

Alexander half-nods, too tired to reach for his board. He stands up with the help of Lafayette and begins to dress for the day. Lafayette, who is already dressed, stands to watch him.

When Alexander is ready, they both head downstairs. The weather is a bit gloomy that day, but Alexander brushes it off. He can get over his fear of storms, it's not a big deal.

They walk to school and Alexander settles into his classes, working hard to make up the information he missed yesterday after the beating.

The sky outside the window begins to look more and more threatening. By math class, Alexander is thoroughly unsettled.

He slides into his seat and tries to concentrate on his work. Suddenly, a crack of thunder splits the sky. Alexander feels his breath quicken, and tries to breathe normally.

He falls out of his chair onto the floor, writhing slightly. He's having a panic attack. The rest of the class stands up, including Eliza who is right next to him.

Eliza rushes to the front of the classroom and grabs the telephone which is on the teacher's desk.

The teacher had stepped out five minutes prior. Most students look alarmed, but George King makes his way to Alexander.

"Ha! Kid can't even face a storm! Bet he thinks he's going to drown!" King scoffs down at Alexander.

Alexander would write a snarky retort on his board, but King doesn't know how close he is to the truth. And anyway, Alexander is panicking too much to do much of anything.

George King steps closer to Alexander, as if to hit him. But at the last moment, George is shoved roughly aside by a strong set of hands.

"Lay off him." He hears.

Alexander looks up to see Thomas Jefferson standing on top of him, and George nursing his shoulder in the corner.

He is surprised, following the previous day's beating, he wouldn't expect anything kind from Jefferson.

Thomas offers him a hand to help him stand, which Alexander accepts gratefully. Thomas proceeds to go through the steps to calm people down from panic attacks, and Alexander wonders blurrily where Thomas learned the skill.

He surveys the classroom. Most students look shocked that Thomas is being kind to anyone, especially Alexander. But James Madison, George King, and George's group of friends look particularly surprised. Alexander suspects Thomas will be the subject of a lot of questioning following this event.

Thomas helps Alexander into a chair as the door bursts open.

Alexander vaguely recognizes Lafayette, John, and Hercules entering the room and Eliza coming closer before the room spins and goes black.

* * *

**Thank you all for being so patient, I know this story has been really slow, I promise to do better. I hope to get into more writing once school is officially out.**

**Sam Parks requested this scene, I hope you like it. Little odd to see Thomas being nice, and I'm not sure how to connect it to the rest of the story. Suggestions are welcome.**

**I am not sure if I want to make this fanfiction Mullette or their respective wives, so I'll let you guys decide, leave a review!**

**Any other comments are always welcome! Especially those regarding making the story more realistic in terms of Alexander's behavior (eating disorder, panic attacks, etc.). I own nothing, except any grammar/spelling mistakes if you see them. Please be safe, and I'll see you in the next update!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	5. Terms

Alexander wakes up in his bed, wrapped in the covers and with Lafayette standing over him.

"Ah! Mon ami! You are awake!" Lafayette says enthusiastically. "Maman, Papa, he is awake."

Martha and George come quickly into the room, suggesting that they were standing just outside the door. In the meantime, Lafayette hands him his board and marker to fend off their inevitable questions.

"Alexander! We were so worried! What happened?" Martha asks kindly, taking Alexander's hand.

"It's nothing." Alexander writes, not wanting to give them a reason to kick him out.

"It certainly is; we want to be able to help you." George replies concernedly.

"I will try to explain. Nod if I am correct, mon ami." Lafayette begins. "I believe that in the hurricane in Nevis Alexander almost drowned, and he lost several other family members. That is based on the papers he wrote about the hurricane. Oui, Alexandre?"

Alexander nods, marveling again at Lafayette's ability to piece together a story from completely scattered fragments.

"Fears often develop from scary experiences, as you know with me." Lafayette continues, looking down.

George and Martha share a glance. "Yes, but why did Alexander faint during class?" George inquires.

"Alexander developed a fear of storms after the hurricane. Thunder, lightning, and rain give him panic attacks. With no one else in the room to calm him down, save Thomas's intervention, Alexander became tired and passed out, likely due to his eating and sleeping disorders."

Alexander swears internally. _Somehow Lafayette has managed to work his eating and sleeping issues into an otherwise perfect explanation. But luckily, Lafayette has not said anything about him cutting himself._

"Is this true, Alexander? You have eating and sleeping disorders?" George asks.

Alexander winces. _The Washingtons will certainly toss him out now. But given that the damage is already done, no point in hiding._ He nods slightly.

"Oh, Alexander!" Martha pulls Alexander's head to her chest, stroking his hair gently.

Alexander wants to flinch at the contact. But after the past few weeks, he feels himself leaning into her touch. He mentally curses himself for putting himself in danger like this.

"Alexander, we want you to be healthy. If there is absolutely anything we can do to help reduce or eradicate your eating and sleeping disorders, please let us know, and we will be happy to help." George offers.

Alexander is shocked at their kindness. They are not going to throw him out? He nods slightly and appreciatively.

"Thank you very much." He writes on his board.

"We have so much to thank Thomas for. Such a helpful child." Martha says as she leaves the room.

Alexander privately disagrees after his beating, but cannot help but find that Thomas's conduct merits kindness.

As soon as George and Martha leave the room, Alexander turns on Lafayette.

"Why did you have to tell them? I haven't done anything more since we last talked! And that had nothing to do with me fainting!" He writes.

"Alexandre, it does. Your eating and sleeping habits have made you very weak and more susceptible to fainting. They need to know. We are here to help you." Lafayette tries to explain reasonably.

"But now they will hate me, since I'm messed up!" Alexander adds to the board.

"Alexander, you know they won't. We are all trying to help you, as you just saw with George and Martha." Lafayette says peacefully.

Alexander has no choice but to momentarily concede defeat.

"In regard to Thomas, what do you think happened? You know he beat me up for giving the right answer to a math problem, so what could have happened now?" Alexander changes the subject on the board.

Lafayette appears to be giving the matter a great deal of thought. "Let's see. I think Thomas might have astraphobia too. He saw you suffering, and perhaps he has experienced similar circumstances when he first panicked at school. He knew what to do, and just did it without thinking. Such things are usually innate."

Alexander is surprised. "Thomas, scared? But why? And why to me?" He scribbles.

Lafayette shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe it's a natural reaction. Thomas has gotten over his fear, likely after being teased about it by his rather unfriendly group of people. He saw himself in you and just wanted to make things a little easier. At least, that is my hypothesis. Take what you will."

Lafayette stands up and tugs on his coat before heading quickly out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Alexander in his bed and even more confused than before.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter just has to be here to flow the story along a little bit. There's a contest in the next chapter! Suggestions are welcome! Also, I read the story again, and I realized that George and Martha introduced him as Lafayette, but in later chapters prefer to call him Gilbert. My apologies for the inconsistency, they will call him Gilbert in future, and I will go back and change it if I have time.**

**Please be safe. I own nothing but the grammar and spelling mistakes. Please point them out if you see any and I'll be sure to change them. Reviews are appreciated!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	6. The Election of Yorktown High

Alexander is glad to be back in school. For his busy mind, school is a welcome distraction and a much-needed change from the restlessness of just lying in bed all day. And the fact that he gets to see Eliza again is an added bonus.

Alexander elected to walk with Lafayette, Hercules, and John to school today, so that they can inform him of what happened in his absence.

The three of them talk non-stop for the entire walk to school, and Alexander listens with mild interest. He catches a word or two about an election, and gently taps John's shoulder, since John was the one who mentioned it, in a request to elaborate.

"Oh yeah! We should have told you!" Hercules exclaims.

"There's a student body election coming up for the class president. The class president becomes the head of the student board and helps the adults to make decisions that will hopefully benefit students. That hasn't been quite the outcome so far, but we hope every year that the candidates will change that." John explains, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

Alexander makes a gesture to suggest that he is asking a question about the candidates.

"Who is running?" Lafayette guesses.

Alexander nods appreciatively.

"Well, I could tell you, but the posters at school will illustrate it a lot better. So just wait until we get to school; I promise it is worth it." John replies somewhat cryptically.

Alexander is not entirely satisfied with this answer, but decides not to press it. The other three continue filling Alexander in on the rest of the things that happened in his absence for the rest of the walk to school.

When they arrive at the school, the group splits up. John and Hercules head toward their classes, and Alexander follows Lafayette through the halls to his locker.

On the way, Alexander notices some posters that read "Aaron Burr for Class President."

_Alexander does not know Aaron Burr, but he looks alright as a person. Alexander will need to know more about Burr and the other candidate before he makes a voting decision._

As he and Lafayette walk through the halls on their way to first period, someone knocks into Alexander.

"Hey, Hamilton! Did you hear? I'm running for class president!" The person who knocked into him calls in a sickeningly familiar voice.

When Alexander turns mutely to face the voice, it continues. "That's right! It's me, Thomas Jefferson! And I'll be counting on your vote!"

Thomas tosses a flashy smile over his shoulder, and several girls behind Alexander sigh as if infatuated by Jefferson.

In the back of his mind, Alexander feels mildly bad for them, as they obviously do not know Jefferson at all._ But then again, that might be a good thing._

"That's right, Hamilton! It's Burr and me running! I think that makes your decision easy." Jefferson adds, before walking away with his crew of Charles Lee, Samuel Seabury, James Madison, and Sally Hemings, as well as some girl named Martha, according to her campaign pin.

The school probably will not vote for a mute. But Alexander intends to make the most of his vote, and he has a strong opinion on policy that will surely come into play. Even with Alexander's attempt at level-headedness, it is unlikely that Jefferson will earn his vote, but it remains to be seen.

Alexander walks to his class and takes a seat near Eliza, who smiles at him albeit in a fashion that is slightly guarded.

Before they are dismissed to their first class, the principal, Mr. Washington, comes on the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there will be an assembly to hear the ideas of the two candidates running for class president, as well as for several other cabinet positions this year."

Alexander smiles. _This is exactly the opportunity he wished for! Perhaps things are finally starting to go his way._

In his mind, Alexander starts compiling a list of ideas that he will require the candidate he votes for to implement, and certain ideals he wishes for the candidates to have.

Eliza notices a smile on Alexander's face, and she smiles genuinely at him once more. The news of the student body election has put him in significantly better spirits than he was in the last time she saw him. She's not entirely sure what Alexander's political ideas are, but she is certain that they are unwavering and intense, no matter what.

Deciding to ask the question that she has been curious about since the moment she met him, Eliza asks out loud, "Alexander, do you sign?" And accompanies the words with the equivalent signs.

Alexander turns to face her. "Yes." He signs in response, with much more adept fingers than her rudimentary signing can manage.

"I worked with several deaf children on the island, and just picked up signing as a natural skill in communicating with them. However, I prefer to write much more often, as it comes more easily to me. Also, only a few people understand sign language as opposed to writing." Alexamder signs, folding his fingers afterward.

"Wow. That is probably the largest amount of information I have gotten from you since we met." Eliza says, laughing amiably.

Alexander smiles. _She has such a beautiful laugh._

The bell rings for the first class of the day, and Alexander and Eliza are jolted out of their conversation in order to stand up and walk to their first classes, Literature and History, respectively.

X

"Teachers, please walk your students down to the auditorium for the student council presentations." Mr. Washington's voice comes over the loudspeaker, interrupting Alexander's furious writing.

Of course, the lecture is quite dry, but Alexander does not want to miss even a moment of information that might be useful later. So, as Mr. Adams stands up to escort the Literature class out of the room, Alexander reluctantly sets down his pen and flexes his fingers to make sure that they still work. To his relief, they do.

X

Once he is settled in his seat, Alexander momentarily closes his eyes and listens to the conversations of the students around him. Many are complaining about having to listen to stupid speeches of people who will not be able to accomplish anything, just as all the student council members before them. They are, however, appreciating the assembly for the sole reason that it has gotten out of class and away from their extremely boring teachers and classes.

Alexander disagrees. _Hearing the policies of the candidates is crucial to making an informed decision, and enjoying the assembly for the reason that it allows them to skive off classes is appalling to him. Learning is exciting!_

Of course, chiding his peers on a whiteboard or with sign language is not nearly as effective as chiding them out loud so Alexander resigns himself to leaning back in his seat and blocking out all other conversations.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for an awesome set of presentations?" A man who Alexander assumes is Principal Washington based on his voice announces with an impressive amount of enthusiasm.

Unfortunately, the student body reaction is lukewarm at best.

"Well, here they are!" Washington continues, giving a dramatic flourish as the curtain opens on Jefferson before walking off the stage.

Alexander watches Washington resume his seat before turning his attention back to Jefferson.

"What up, students?" Jefferson says into the microphone, which finally evokes a reaction from the assembled audience.

"Alright, so you already know that I am running for student body president. Most of you are probably thinking, 'I'm just happy to be out of class.' But I want to be honest with all of you; I promise to delegate as much power to you as students as possible. You go here, so you deserve it!" Jefferson continues.

Some members of the audience cheer slightly at this, while others roll their eyes, likely having heard the same promises over and over.

"I know many of you are skeptical, since previous presidents have made similar promises and given up on them. But I have already cleared most of my plans with the principal and school leaders." At this, Jefferson looks over at the adults, who are seated in chairs at the bottom of the stairs to the stage.

Looking a bit nervous, Principal Washington nods slightly.

"Yeah!" The students cheer at this.

"Just like in our national government, the power should reside with us! The people and the students!" Jefferson announces in a raised voice that is slightly short of shouting.

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" The audience cheers excitedly.

Alexander is glad of their enthusiasm, but Jefferson is clearly a Republican. _Not that there is anything wrong with that at all, but Alexander always believes that power should stay with a central government and be delegated to other powers within reasonable limits. The idea that the government impinges on the liberty of the people is quite an odd one in Alexander's mind. Then again, he has grown up in poverty for most of his life and seen his mother die from inadequate medical care, so his opinion might be biased._

"Thank you, Mr. Jefferson. Now, your turn, Mr. Burr." Washington comes back on stage and takes the microphone from Jefferson, handing it to a boy with a slightly darker skin tone.

"Thank you, Principal Washington." The boy says into the microphone, in a soft voice.

Alexander leans forward slightly to hear what he is saying, because it is difficult to hear Burr's quiet voice from his seat.

"I intend to share your ideas with the school administration and do a service in connecting adults and students." Burr begins.

Burr gives a lengthy speech for several minutes about the ways that he intends to improve school conditions for the students, mostly by connecting the rule-making entities, rather than with his own plan.

"So yes, I am happy to convey your wishes to the adult members of the council." Burr concludes.

An enthusiastic round of applause follows the conclusion of Burr's speech.

Alexander frowns slightly as Burr walks patiently and carefully off the stage, along with his campaign team of a few boys that have been unkind to him but whose names he does not know and a girl named Theodosia. Alexander has heard rumors that Burr and Theodosia are dating.

Alexander furrows his eyebrows in thought. _Burr spoke for several minutes, a longer speech than Jefferson, certainly. And yet, despite hearing so many words, Alexander has not understood a single political platform or idea that Burr has._

It seems like Burr leans liberally, as Alexander does, but that is purely a guess with no evidence to that effect. The election might come down to whether Alexander prefers disagreeable morals and platforms or none at all.

Burr got an interesting crowd reaction, however. Alexander needs to find out more before making a decision.

As he listens to the surrounding conversations, Alexander hears an appalling remark circulating.

"Hmm, well...that Burr kid seems approachable, like we could go and hang out with him, compared to that almighty Jefferson."

Alexander must admit that he has received a similar impression. _However, Burr has no policies, and policies are more important than approachability, right? At least, they are to him._

Shaking his head, Alexander returns to Mr. Adams's dry English Literature lecture, writing detailed notes so that he can later self-teach the concepts that he is now missing due to his otherwise-occupied mind.

X

When he returns home, walking with Lafayette, John, and Hercules despite the fact that the latter two people own a car, he is still thinking about the speeches and the election.

Once he finishes his homework, he starts on an essay summarizing the key points of each candidate, a self-given assignment simply to make it clearer in his mind rather than having it assigned in a class to turn in.

He stops only to go downstairs and push his food around his plate. He cannot eat, since he has already eaten way too much since he has arrived at the Washington home. However, he is concerned that the Washingtons will kick him out if he does not come to dinner every night, as some families have done that in the past.

To his surprise, Lafayette is not downstairs, either chatting, helping, or both, as he normally does.

"Gilbert said he had a lot of work to catch up on." Martha says, by way of explanation, at the look on Alexander's face.

Alexander wishes to leave dinner using the same excuse, but decides not to push his luck. He oes not want to be kicked out just yet, even though that outcome is inevitable.

Seeing no other alternative, Alexander sits down at the table and eats a few bites of the lasagna that Martha has cooked in silence as Martha and George talk quietly about their work. He eats only to avoid suspicion.

Martha looks at him quizzically as she puts his food into a container in the fridge. Alexander is thankful that she is not wasting it in the garbage, because although he cannot eat it, he cannot, in good conscience, waste food after seeing people die of starvation on Nevis. Luckily for him, despite her questioning look, Martha does not say anything.

She simply hands him another plate of lasagna and asks Alexander to take it upstairs to Lafayette. Alexander obliges with a nod, bidding her a good night on the whiteboard before climbing the stairs with the plate.

He carefully places the plate on his bedroom table. He feels much too heavy, so he purges himself before cleaning up and taking the plate across the hall to Lafayette.

Lafayette looks completely flustered by work and is scribbling frantically when Alexander walks inside.

Alexander has never been in such a situation before. _In fact, he has almost completed an essay that is due in three weeks's time, only the revisions are left. But he knows that last-minute work stresses out many students, so he offers to help._

Lafayette readily accepts the help as he begins nibbling at the lasagna. Alexander settles into a chair in Lafayette's room to help.

X

After a few hours, Lafayette seems much more in-control. He insists that he can continue on his own, and suggests that Alexander should turn to his own work or go to sleep.

Alexander brings his essay into Lafayette's room. He polishes it more, having a premonition that he will be able to use it, but he is yet unsure how or why.

X

At some point, Lafayette falls asleep, which does not disturb Alexander in the least. Since he has not been kicked out, Alexander decides to stay in Lafayette's room. Before he knows it, it is morning.

Alexander is writing more slowly in his fatigue, determined to finish the essay, when Lafayette wakes up, yawns, and shakes out his curly brown hair.

"Bonjour Alexandre! Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi?"

[Good morning Alexander! Why did you not sleep?]

"J'ai beaucoup de travail." Alexander writes on the board.

[I have a lot of work.]

"Oui? Mais ce soir, tu devrais dormir." Lafayette replies, seeming to accept this answer.

[Yes? But this evening, you should sleep.]

"Oui." Alexander answers noncommittally, knowing that he definitely will not be sleeping tonight, just like every night.

He collects his papers and goes back across the hall into his own room before packing his bag, getting dressed, and going downstairs to pretend to eat breakfast again.

X

That day at school, Alexander tries to spend time with Burr in order to understand if he has any principles at all.

The first thing that Alexander notices is that Burr and Theodosia keep making eyes at one another when one of them is not looking, and they blush and avoid eye contact when they actually do speak to each other. They are evidently attracted to one another, but denying it fiercely.

Alexander shakes his head. _He is here to learn about Burr's principles, not his love life._

During lunch, Aaron decides to question him.

"Alexander is your name?" Burr's voice shakes Alexander out of his thoughts.

Alexander nods.

"Why are you hanging out with our lunch table today?" Burr asks. "Not that it is a problem." He rushes to add.

"I am hoping to learn more about your political campaign." Alexander presents the board that he has pre-written for this inevitable question.

"Oh. Then you are most welcome." Burr says, looking slightly confused. "This is my campaign team. Theodosia, Samuel, George, Maria, and Charles."

He points to each person in turn.

Alexander nods in understanding, watching intently as the others eat, but not eating his lunch, of course.

Burr goes on about a few other campaign ideas that Alexander recognizes as pointless and lacking an opinion.

He will need to pay strict attention if he wants to learn about Burr's ideas and morals.

He grits his teeth at the mention of Charles, Samuel, and George, but notices that Theodosia is mentioned first, which likely means that Burr supports women and their education as well. Jefferson did not introduce his campaign team in the same order.

Alexander realizes that deciphering Burr's ideals will require deductions like this rather than explicit explanations by Burr.

He sighs. _It is going to be a long day._

X

That night, Alexander puzzles over the matter of the election and wishes he could have some say in it. He eventually narrows his opinions.

He truly wants to support Burr, due to his similar background as an orphan and his slightly liberal underlying ideals, but his conscience will not allow him to vote for and support a candidate who has no opinions on anything.

Jefferson is also not a good choice, given his somewhat conservative ideas and unkind demeanor.

Of course, the election comes down to the two of them, no matter how much Alexander wishes a third, more suitable candidate would just suddenly appear. So he must make a choice.

Alexander has returned to his own room to avoid alerting Lafayette. Despite the fatigue that is gripping him, Alexander does not wish to lie down and sleep. That would bring back the inevitably horrible nightmares.

_Hanging, flooding, drowning, sickness, debt._

Alexander shivers involuntarily and quickly turns his attention back to the election.

Despite his best attempts to avoid it, he realizes that he must support Jefferson.

An alarm on his bedside table quietly goes off, shaking Alexander from his thoughts. He gets up and clambers under the bedcovers.

Lafayette comes to wake him at 6:35 AM, so Alexander pretends to sleep at 6:30 AM to avoid getting caught. He has to try his hardest not to let his tiredness overwhelm him and drag him to sleep.

Surely enough, Lafayette comes bounding into Alexander's room a few minutes later.

"Bonjour Alexandre!" He says cheerfully.

"Bonjour Lafayette." Alexander says tiredly, standing up slowly in order to avoid provoking his headache any more and to continue the guise of having been asleep.

The only thing that helps him stay upright and not plead illness is the reminder that it is now his duty to further Jefferson's campaign.

X

That day at school, Alexander enlists the help of his friends to extend and promote Thomas's campaign.

Eliza introduces Alexander to her two sisters, who are also eager to help.

Angelica has a political mind and seems to have a bit of a crush on Alexander that she is trying her level best to hide for some reason.

The second sister, Margarita, but who informs Alexander that she prefers to be addressed as "Peggy," is very cheerful and apparently is a freshman cheerleader.

With their help, the group prints posters that are beautifully designed by Peggy, Eliza, and John and distributed by Angelica, Alexander, Lafayette, and Hercules.

By the end of the day, the school has been covered in posters supporting Thomas Jefferson.

X

Alexander finishes and polishes his speech after school that evening. He considers his decision to remain anonymous rather than actually joining Thomas's campaign team.

During dinner, he is focused on pretending to eat, but he hears one piece of information that makes him look up.

Lafayette is extremely excited as he announces to Martha and George that he has a girlfriend. "Elle s'appelle Adrienne, et elle est très, très jolie. Elle est dans mon cours de science. J'aime l'inviter un jour."

[Her name is Adrienne, and she is very, very pretty. She is in my science class. I would like to invite her over someday.]

George and Martha are thrilled. "That's lovely! We would love to meet her!"

Alexander smiles despite himself, although now a little confused about why Lafayette referred to Hercules in such an affectionate way on the phone. He is surprised that he has not seen Lafayette with Adrienne so far, as Alexander and Lafayette spend a tremendous amount of time together. He would like to invite Eliza over one day, but he was unsure about how the Washingtons would react. Not many of his other homes appreciated guests. However, this house promises to be different, and it gives Alexander a bit of hope.

X

The next day, Alexander hears an announcement that makes him leap for joy, almost.

"Anyone wishing to speak on either side of the election is welcome to do so during today's assembly."

Alexander goes to Eliza during lunch and asks her to speak for him. She readily agrees, excited to speak on his behalf and finally hear his opinions.

Alexander signs up his name to speak, noting that a few members of Jefferson's and Burr's respective campaign teams have also signed up.

Alexander pays attention to the speeches onstage as he makes a list of the main points that he wants to address.

Martha and Theodosia give surprisingly moving speeches. Alexander is quite impressed.

When it is his turn, Alexander brandishes his speech and takes a deep breath before slowly climbing the stairs to the stage.

Eliza climbs up from the other side and takes her position at the podium. She introduces him briefly.

"Everyone, this is Alexander Hamilton. He has extremely well thought-out ideas on the election that he wants to share with you all. I am just the speaker today."

This selfless pronouncement brings a meager amount of applause, and Alexander beams at her recognition of his efforts. He can tell, however, that the others are wondering why he cannot speak for himself.

Ignoring them, he begins to sign.

Eliza, dutiful as always, speaks the signs that he gives her and adds no drama or ideas to his words that come from her own volition.

By the end of the speech, everyone is looking at Alexander in surprise. Despite attending because they want to be out of class, the students are not stupid. They can understand charismatic and intelligent words when they hear them.

When he finishes, the audience applauds loudly. Alexander joins hands with Eliza, and they take a bow together. Eliza does not want to take away from his glory, but Alexander insists.

For a moment, Alexander's eyes drift over to Thomas, who is smiling widely in the second row of seats. He is looking at Alexander with a look that Alexander knows can only mean trouble.

He takes a deep breath and walks back to his seat, bracing himself for what is sure to come.

**A/N: Sorry about the weird ending and the random inclusion of bad habits. I put those in to address them in greater detail in the next few chapters. Thank you all so much for your patience and for sticking with me despite my slow writing; I've really been struggling with writer's block, but I'm back now. The next chapter will hopefully come out next week, I certainly won't have such a long wait. I split this chapter into two parts.**

**You all seem to really like me making Alexander miserable…. Suggestions and comments are always welcome! Please s****tay safe and know that I do not own anything except the grammar and spelling, which you can feel free to point out if you see any errors. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Until next time,**

**HamiltonAsparagus**


	7. Trouble Begins

At the assembly's conclusion, Alexander walks back to class with Eliza, trying desperately to avoid Jefferson. He is lucky, because he does not see Thomas at all, and he thinks he might not be questioned on his support.

He, of course, surmises too soon. When the final class change bell rings, he feels a sharp hand on his arm, directing him toward a bathroom. He doesn't look at who is leading him, because it really doesn't matter.

When they get to the bathroom, Alexander opens his eyes and sees unsurprisingly that it is Thomas who has dragged him out of the hall. Thomas laughs somewhat maniacally, and Alexander braces himself for a sharp connection with his cheek.

To his surprise, none comes.

"You are on my side." Thomas says. It seems like it should be a question, but it comes out as more of a statement.

Alexander nods.

"Why? I have conservative ideas, and from what I've seen, you're exactly the opposite. I wonder why, is it because your mother kicked the bucket as a result of no healthcare?" Thomas taunts.

Alexander gasps. How does Thomas know? He hasn't told anyone that.

"I have my sources." Thomas says in reply to Alexander's unasked question.

"And I beat you up, too. But then again, maybe you're too cowardly to have your own opinions. I hear that Angelica is quite politically-minded; did you just take her ideas?" He accuses.

Alexander shakes his head vehemently. _He never formulates his opinions based on the ideas of others, he uses his own knowledge, always._

However, this last remark has led a slight flush of color to rise to Thomas's cheeks, a blush that he is trying unsuccessfully to hide.

Alexander makes a mental note to ask Angelica the reason for that blush later.

Lost in thought, Thomas has slightly loosened his grip on Alexander's shirt and Alexander takes advantage of the momentary lapse to make an escape.

"Hey!" Thomas calls after him as he bolts through the restroom door.

Alexander does not turn around, he just rushes to his next class and hopes to make it through the day.

X

Back at home, Alexander moves his food around his plate unenthusiastically.

Martha seems to be paying special attention to him, and Alexander slowly puts a forkful of salad into his mouth and forces himself to swallow.

Martha continues to watch him.

"Alexander, a word after dinner, please." She says.

Alexander nods in silent acknowledgement of her request.

After dinner, Lafayette and George wash their plates and put them in the dishwasher. Martha sits at the table next to Alexander.

"Alexander, please do not take this the wrong way. We only want to help. I notice that you only eat a little bit, if anything, during dinner. Is anything the matter?"

Alexander shakes his head halfheartedly. He wants to tell her, but he can't bring himself to.

"Are you being honest?" Martha asks.

Alexander nods. _She doesn't know; it will all be fine._

With this thought in his mind, Alexander is shocked when Martha carefully removes the laxatives and throat swabs that he had in his bag from her pocket. He gasps.

"I am sorry to have gone through your possessions, Alexander. You deserve privacy. But I want to help you if I can. I found these items in your bag. Care to tell me what you use them for?"

Alexander grabs for his board. "N-nothing! I just have them! In case of an emergency!"

In truth, Alexander uses the throat swabs when his fingers aren't enough and the laxatives when his throat is too sore to vomit anymore.

"Nothing?" Martha asks.

Her tone is not forceful or mocking. She seems to genuinely care about Alexander, and for a moment, Alexander is seized by indecision.

_Then he makes up his mind. He shakes his head firmly._

"Are you sure, Alexander?" Martha asks patiently.

Alexander gets fed up. _Why doesn't she understand? It is extremely difficult to lie to her over and over._

He brushes her hand off of his arm and then stands up forcefully, knocking her away slightly. She gasps quietly and watches as he walks to the stairs and climbs up, but not before turning back to look at her one last time.

_She looks immeasurably hurt and confused, something Alexander has seen many times before._

_He has no choice, he has messed up yet again._

He goes upstairs to pack his bag for his inevitable departure. _He had just gotten comfortable, too._

* * *

**A/N: Slightly shorter this time. Suggestions are welcome! Grammar and spelling are the only things I own. Reviews are appreciated!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


End file.
